


Hey Diddle Diddle

by Radioboi



Series: Sadistic Nursery Rhymes and Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboi/pseuds/Radioboi





	Hey Diddle Diddle

Hey Diddle Diddle

The cat and the fiddle,

The cow jumped over the moon,

The little dog laughed to see such fun,

And the dish ran away with the spoon.

 

The cow aired once with a giant bound,

While the laughing continued from the coughing hound,

The cow got caught by gravity's pull and began yet another circle around,

While on the floor lied the laughing hound who awaited being buried in the ground.

 

Alas good fun all comes to end when the giant cow began to come down,

He spun and flipped and flailed till the atmosphere burned him a lovely brown.

The dish, made the spoon twirled and spin thinking that he’d won his lass,

When out of the blue they heard a moo and they both screamed before they cracked.

 

The moral here you stupid kids is why you should tie up your cow,

A stupid thought you may think but just be glad you aren’t a cracked dish right now.


End file.
